


The Real Tony Stark

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Tony Stark, Fluff and Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, Part-Time Koala, Secret Cutie, Possible future world overlord. Don't worry about it, the avengers aren't





	The Real Tony Stark

When Tony invited the avengers to stay in the tower he hadn’t run the idea by Pepper. He really should have. She seemed to think it wouldn’t be a good idea for him to have other people living with him. Even she had to move out after a week of living with him. She had promised him it wasn’t because he talked too much or went on working binges. She just said there were reasons she couldn’t stay. He still blamed himself but even Rhodey had promised him it was beyond his control but it wasn’t his fault. Rhodey had lived with him when they shared a dorm. Though he couldn’t remember there being any issues Rhodey had always been mumbling about something along the lines of a secret super power and how Tony could rule the world without trying. Tony had been confused and every time he questioned Rhodey about it he had always changed the subject. So when Pepper finally found out about the avengers staying at the tower they had all been gathered as Bruce was setting out curry he’d made for dinner. Steve had been insisting they have team dinners to help bond. Tony had protested but somehow always found himself dragged up for food.

“Tony, oh I didn’t know you had guests.” Pepper said hesitant like she knew what he’d done but was hoping he hadn’t.

“Not guests Pep, they’re living here now. I made each of them a floor.”

Pepper dropped the folder of papers and looked very very worried.

“Tony, give me a moment alone with your…team.”

Natasha raised a brow but was otherwise blank faced and Tony just shrugged as he left. He knew Pepper would probably tell the team why she had left and soon each of the team would be leaving him to. Everyone left sooner or later so it wasn’t anything new.

Pepper made sure Tony was gone before she turned to the team.

“Ground rules if you’re going to live here because I swear to god if I wake up to the news declaring the avengers are taking over the world to make Tony our new overlord I will slit someone’s throat.”

“Ma’am, I’m not sure why you think that would happen.” Steve said sounding as confused as everyone, Natasha included, looked.

“Look, just listen. No one can really stop Tony from doing his inventing binges but try not to let him go longer than two days without sleep. Keep your doors locked, not that it will slow him down but do it to try. Tony has a habit of sleep walking. If he’s been on a three or more day inventing binge steer clear when he’s on his way to bed or waking up. At least wait until he’s had three cups of coffee before even looking at him. If that can’t be avoided, run; run as far as you can because whatever he asks of you I can promise you no will no longer be part of your vocabulary.”

The avengers looked very confused and slightly worried.

“What exactly are you worried about happening?”

“What always happens when Tony is sleepy. Just promise me you’ll be careful.”

The group agreed not entirely certain what to expect. Only when Pepper gathered her discarding papers did Bruce speak up.

“Hasn’t Tony been in the workshop for four days already? Has he even slept?”

They frowned a bit concerned. Still they tried not to consider what Pepper’s odd warning was really about. When Tony joined them for dinner they tried not to mention it to him and when they parted ways Thor declared he was going to go visit Jane. Even with their romantic relationship not working out the two were friends and Thor tried to visit from time to time.

That night all of them were in bed by the time a blurry eyed genius emerged from his workshop. Tired and practically a walking zombie the genius got off on the wrong floor and stripped of his clothing before he buried himself in the wrong bed.

When morning came Thor returned grinning brightly enough to put the sun to shame. Steve was fresh from his run and beginning to cook breakfast. Natasha and Clint had just finished fighting over the coffee maker and both had a freshly brewed cup. Bruce was a bit ruffled from just getting up and he was grumbling in a way that sounded like he was two seconds from letting Hulk out because he just didn’t have the energy for the day. They were all a bit too busy to see the resident genius slowly shuffling towards the kitchen. Only when a tiny whimpering sound could be heard did they turn.

Tony Stark, genius, playboy, and hero iron man stood there looking for lack of a better word absolutely adorable. His hair was sticking up everywhere, his big brown doe eyes stared with longing at the empty coffee maker, and he was wearing only a shirt…a shirt that belonged to the thunder god himself. It was too big for the small genius and the sleeves to long so no one could see his hands. When he lifted his arms slightly waving the too long sleeves like a baby bird attempt to flap its wings and fly Steve nearly fell over dying from cuteness.

“Guys I shrank last night. My clothes don’t fit.” He sounded so adorably hurt by this that both spies had to put the coffee down or risk losing it and their respectively favorite coffee mugs.

“Um Tony…you didn’t shrink.”

Tony waved his arms sounding panicked and teary eyed which all of them could agree anyone who made this adorable ruffled genius teary eyed deserved to be burned at the stake. Thor actually growled at Clint for having made the comment that made this happen.

“But my clothes…I wanted to go to my favorite café and now I can’t cause I shrank…coffee.”

Both spies quickly offered their coffee.

“You can take ours. Steve will go to the café for you.” Clint quickly said.

“Please don’t cry.” Natasha added seeing the buildup of tears.

Tony shuffled over and took the mug of coffee and sighed happily.

“You two are my favorites now.”

The other members of the team glared at the spy duo while Steve jumped up ready to go to the café if only to win some points with the adorable genius.

“I’ll go to the café for you. You want your usual?”

Tony just nodded but his head seemed to almost hit the table like he wasn’t even awake yet.

“Nonsense captain, you will be to slow to get Anthony his desired beverage.” And with that Thor was off…crashing through the window…with his hammer. Tony wasn’t awake because if he was he would have yelled at Thor.

“Coffee…” He sighed happily as he kept drinking the coffee that had been offered to him.

The avengers just sat watching and listening to the soft satisfied sounds he made with each sip of the caffeinated drink. None even registered Thor’s return until after he set the drink in front of Tony. Only then did they turn to see he’d broken another window with his return.

Seeing his favorite drink Tony’s cute little doe eyes widened and he looked up at Thor with a blinding smile.

“Can I keep you forever?”

Thor, god of thunder, warrior, and prince actually blushed.

“Only if I may keep you forever to.”

Tony smiled and leaned forward to kiss Thor’s cheek.

“Your mine forever now.”

He walked away and only the slight sway in his steps showed he was actually still sleep walking. The group watched him go and only when he was out of sight did they realize what happened. It was like a spell had been broken.

“Holy shit…” Bruce said shocked.

“He could have the world bowing at his feet and he wouldn’t even realize he’d become their overlord because he’s sleep walking.”

Clint looked at Natasha who was frowning.

“Damn…but he was just so adorable.”

“Aye, the man of iron has always been such a talented and honorable warrior but…I wished only to give him all he desired.”

“No wonder Ms. Potts warned us.” Steve said still thinking of how cute Tony had looked.

A few hours later when Tony was actually awake and coming up for more coffee the avengers all watched him to see if he had any idea what he’d done. Tony just stared at them seeming confused as to why they were staring at him. He was dressed in his own clothing so they knew he had to have realized he had been wearing Thor’s clothing.

“So what’s up guys? You’re all looking at me like you expect something.”

“Nothing Tony. Just curious what you’ve been up to.” Clint lied easily.

“Working on your new arrows. I was going to do some updates for my suits but I got distracted with upgrades for the team.” He said easily before he moved towards the kitchen.

They watched him get his coffee and then leave. It was confusing to say the least. The best they could do was try to keep him from doing another work binge like Pepper had told them. Of course that was easier said than done. They tried and he kept claiming he had too much work to do. When Natasha had nearly threatened him out of his workshop he’d happily shown her the list of projects waiting to be completed and their deadline. She’d given up at that point. So next time sleepy Tony showed up was when he crawled into Natasha’s bed because apparently Tony was incapable of finding his own. She saw the moment he entered her room but curiosity got the better of her so she watched as Tony stripped out of his clothes unaware he was in the wrong room or that anyone was in the room with him. The only thing he left on was his underwear and Natasha’s eyes widened at his choice of undergarments. Well that was a surprise and one she was hoping the others found out because it was interesting.

When Tony got into the bed he curled up with only the top of his head poking out from beneath the sheets. Natasha wanting to sleep but curious still curled up with the genius with him as the little spoon. He sighed happily and pressed against her with his entire body relaxing more. It was cute and a bit frightening that he trusted her not to stab him in his sleep.

It was the best sleep of her life and when she woke because her bedmate was getting up she was half tempted to just pull him back into the bed with her so she could cuddle him. Instead she watched curious about how his morning sleep walking went. He was still unaware of which room he was in and went about his routine like he would if he’d been in his own room. She watched him grab a shirt that was fine for her but was small on him. It hugged his body nicely and after failing to get a pair of pants that actually fit he grumbled and headed out the door looking for his necessary caffeine.

She followed curious how the others would react to seeing his current attire. She almost smiled when she saw Steve’s jaw drop and the muffin Thor had been eating slipped from his fingertips. Clint dropped from the ceiling vent with his usual grace and when he turned to see Tony standing there with a shirt that was clearly not his or normal men’s underwear he was wearing the same expression as Steve.

“Holy mother of god…”

“By Odin’s beard…Lady Natasha, did you not attempt to stop him from taking your…undergarments?”

She smirked.

“Oh those aren’t mine.”

She was pretty sure the only reason Steve turned away was because apparently the sight of Tony Stark in lovely black lace panties and knowing they were his that he wore on a normal basis was too much for the poor 40s guy.

“Oh god can I marry you?” Clint asked which got him pushed out of the way by Thor.

“Friend Anthony, please allow me to help you get your morning coffee.”

Tony looked up at Thor blurry eyed but he smiled brightly like he had the last time this happened.

“Yay, my Thor is being nice to me.”

The genius sleep walking or not, climbed Thor like an experienced koala and clung to him while the god prepared coffee. Natasha wasn’t able to stop herself from chuckling at the sight of Tony gone full koala mode and Thor slapping Clint away every time he got to close. Steve at least was smart enough to keep his distance but his gaze was locked onto Tony’s perfect bubble butt in lace panties. When Bruce arrived still tired even though he’d slept enough it took all of two seconds for the man to go from tired doctor to giant green man. Natasha tensed only slightly but when Tony noticed Hulk he reached out with a blinding smile.

“Teddy bear.”

Natasha is ashamed of the fact she fell out of her seat but god was Tony adorable. Even Hulk wasn’t left unfazed by it by the genius as he took the small genius from Thor and held him close. Tony snuggled into the Hulk’s embrace and sighed happily.

“It’s just too damn adorable. Oh god we’d never have villains if they could see this.” Clint said bouncing on his feet like he wanted to snuggle with Tony.

“Hulk like tiny genius. Hulk keep him.”

No one was going to argue as Hulk turned away and took the genius with him.

“Is it weird that I’m curious what it’s like to cuddle with him?”

Natasha smiled.

“Not at all. Best sleep of my life.”

Steve looked shocked.

“You slept with him?”

“I cuddled with him all night yes.”

The three men looked envious. It was kind of funny. Of course Tony still had no idea what happened when he was seen later. Thor however had taken to heart Clint’s comment about villains as a day later he arrived with his brother. He was still chained but when Natasha cornered Thor the god believed seeing how adorable Tony was would help turn Loki from his villainous ways. As much as she wanted to argue with that she could honestly say even when she was still the Black Widow of the KGB she probably would have given up that path for adorable sleepy Tony. She was only a little concerned over the power Tony seemed to have while sleep walking.

Loki of course was a pain in the ass and made comments at everyone to provoke them. He clearly didn’t understand why he was there and Natasha was looking forward to when he met sleepy Tony.

The next work binge lasted three days. Loki was sharing Thor’s floor and hadn’t been told anything regarding Tony Stark’s sleeping habits. So when he woke to someone burying their nose into his side he tensed as he snapped awake. He had no weapons and he had never experienced an assassination attempt like this. He decided to face his attacker head on as he pulled the sheet back quickly only to come face to face with a tired Tony Stark. The genius nuzzled his side before letting out a content sigh as he said only a single word that had Loki pausing. Perfect. Loki had never been called such a thing and it was enough to make him spare the mortal.

He hated himself and the so called hero when he woke for the first time without hellish nightmares and felt well rested. Tony was waking up and blinked a few times before he yawned in a way that Loki refused to call adorable. When he got up Loki’s gaze zeroed in on the panties Tony wore. He knew of no warrior in Asgard that would ever dream of wearing such a thing but somehow he could not focus on that as the lace panties were in his color. A most lovely shade of dark green that had him following the genius as he walked out of the room with only those on.

He didn’t even realize where he was until he heard someone fall over. He looked up from the enticing sight to see the avengers all gathered. The captain was red in the face, Thor looked ready to jump Tony, the doctor was looking a bit green and trying to calm down, the archer had fallen over, and the widow was looking with a knowing grin.

“Why is he naked? Doesn’t he normally get dressed in the clothes of whoever he sleeps with?” Steve asked trying hard to tear his eyes from the enticing sight.

“Looks like he got into Loki’s bed. He’s the only one of us that doesn’t have clothes for him to take.”

Tony wandered over to the coffee maker and before Thor could get close Clint managed to get close enough to the genius to help.

“I got it Tony.” Clint winked at the genius but sleep walking Tony didn’t recognize flirting.

Tony looked Clint up and down before he pouted.

“I can’t climb you like a tree.”

Natasha choked on her breakfast while Thor moved forward arms opened wide.

“Come my friend. I shall allow you to cling to me like your Midgardian animal the koala.”

Tony honest to god giggled as he climbed up Thor and clung to him. The god wrapped a strong arm around him to help hold him safely at his side.

“Damn Thor I’m trying to win points with the cute Tony.”

Tony completely unaware of the competition between the two avengers looked over at Clint confused.

“Coffee?”

Clint sighed as he held out the finished cup.

“Here you go Tony.”

Tony accepted and leaned down to kiss Clint on the forehead.

“Yay coffee!”

“Why does he have to be so cute?” Steve actually whined.

“I don’t know but we were warned.”

“Ms. Potts is currently on her way up.” JARVIS informed them.

“Shit scatter, she’ll yell at us for ignoring her warning.” Clint said jumping onto the counter to get into the vent. Before anyone could argue he was gone.

Steve looked to see if Natasha was going to run and already saw she’d vanished.

“Bruce let’s go before she kills us.”

“You’re on your own.” Bruce said already closing the door to the stairwell.

Steve turned to run a little too late. Pepper walked in spotted sleepy Tony on Thor, Steve flushed red, and Loki of all people.

“I warned you. So are you going insane yet because he’s so adorable and you just want to cuddle him but he won’t remember anything in an hour?”

Steve hit his head against the kitchen counter.

“Yes, he’s just so adorable.”

“I know, the two broken windows from Thor has told me his secret super power works on gods.”

“I apologize Lady Pepper but he desired a drink from a nearby café. I could not deny him his wish.”

“Oh I know, I missed several board meetings and work for the week I lived with him. No doesn’t exist with this.” She waved to Tony who was still drinking his coffee quietly while cuddling up to Thor. “At least whoever he cuddles with if he gets the wrong bedroom has the best sleep of their life.”

“So I’ve heard. Tony’s only slipped into Thor’s, Nat’s, and Loki’s bed so far and Thor wasn’t even in the bed when he got there.” Steve mumbled envy clear in his voice.

“So why isn’t he wearing clothes? Normally he puts on clothes even though he’s still asleep.” Pepper commented eyeing the dark green panties.

“My brother does not have extra clothing in his room yet.” Thor said as Tony slid down the god’s massive form and wandered off now that he was starting to feel the effects of caffeine.

Pepper watched him go as did the others still in the kitchen.

“So this is why you warned us?”

“Yes, believe me I love Tony and he’ll always be one of my best friends but I couldn’t handle that. It was impossible to say no to him and he clung to me like an octopus. The company was suffering because he’d convince me I didn’t need to go to work. Then he’d have no memory of it and it was just…” She shook her head. “At least you guys don’t mind it so far.”

“Why does the man of iron wear such undergarments. I am fond of seeing him in them but I did not think such items were normal for a man.”

“Tony has a thing about them. I guess you could call it a kink but honestly he just likes feeling pretty.”

Steve’s blush deepened.

“Oh…”

“He does look quite pretty.” Thor said sounding like he really wanted to go after Tony.

“So this behavior and affect…are normal?” Loki finally spoke up.

Pepper eyed him.

“Yes, are you planning to hurt him?”

“If I were he would have died the moment he landed in my bed. I have no such intentions. He is as the avengers said, he is adorable. I find myself unable to harm him.”

“We could have world peace if we showed the world sleepy Tony.” Clint’s voice came from the vents.

Pepper sighed.

“No you aren’t showing the world that side of Tony; we’d have World War III on our hands because everyone would be fighting over him.

She was met with silence and it was answer enough.

“Well I just came to see if you heeded my warning. Happy to know you guys listen as well as Tony does. Have fun and try not to kill each other for his attention.”

“That won’t happen.” Steve protested.

Pepper offered him a knowing smile.

“Rhodey and I stayed with him in Malibu when Rhodey had vacation time from the military. I stabbed him in the arm because he was hogging Tony.”

Steve paled and Pepper just waved and left.

“We might be in trouble.”

“You may be in trouble, I am a god. I shall not lose.” Thor promised and Steve stood tall ready to fight for the death.

“We could all share.” Loki offered from where he was sitting.

“You’re not a part of this.” Clint said jumping down from the vents.

“Either you include me or I actually try when attempting to conquer your realm. If I’m king here I don’t have to share. At least this option everyone lives. I thought you’d be happy seeing as you are the most human among those who would be fighting for his time.”

Clint made a face but finally agreed. They all got into the habit of letting Tony do his binges and when JARVIS let them know Tony was coming out to sleep each took a turn leading or carrying the genius to their room. Sharing the adorably sleepy genius was easy and the system worked for a while. At least it did until Fury called the avengers in.

Hydra was still around and apparently inside Shield. The team managed to keep the hellicarriers from making it into the air but the winter soldier managed to damage the armor and hurt Tony. Loki wanted to tear the man apart when Steve brought him to the tower but Tony told Loki he was fine. Never realizing that each of the avengers shared Loki’s protectiveness over the genius. 

“Tony you were injured. Just let Bruce check you out.” Clint said trying not to let his worry show.

“Guys I’m fine, just some bruising. Why do you suddenly care so much?”

No one said anything as they didn’t want to risk the genius finding out what he was doing and stop. None of them were ready to give that up. So they let him go without anyone checking out his injuries. Anyone who tried to go to the workshop to check on him was met with JARVIS informing them that the workshop was on lockdown. It was four days before the genius emerged and it was while everyone was sleeping. All except the winter soldier who had yet to break through the programming enough to be released from the Hulk room. Somehow the sleepy genius didn’t even make it to a bedroom and instead stumbled into the containment area where a curious assassin watched as the genius attempted and failed to open the room. When he failed the genius looked teary eyed.

“J why can’t I get into my room?” He whined clearly not realizing he wasn’t even on the residential floors of the tower.

The soldier moved quickly as his metal fist slammed through the wall that should have been unbreakable even to his super soldier strength. Tony just stared wide eyed but still far too tired to realize anything. Then he had cool metal fingers brushing against his cheek and coaxing him into relaxing. He slumped against the wall and when the soldier broke through completely he picked up the genius to sit curled in his lap where he fell asleep. The AI had alerted the avengers to the soldier breaking out. The god Loki was the first to arrive and saw the soldier protectively curled around the sleeping genius. Cold eyes glared at the trickster daring him to strike.

When the others arrived Bruce looked close to Hulking out but seeing the soldier protecting Tony instead of hurting him he took some calming breaths.

“Bucky you have to let go of Tony. Alright?” Steve said slowly walking over but the soldier growled at him as he tightened his hold on Tony.

“To tight.” Tony mumbled causing the soldier to loosen his grip.

The soldier looked down at the genius who appeared to have made the comment in his sleep. The soldier found himself unable to resist laying a kiss on Tony’s lips. There was a cry of protest that sounded like thunder so he guessed it was the blonde god. It or the kiss was enough to make Tony stir from his sleep as his eyes opened.

“Bucky?”

His eyes shot open and now he was awake.

“What’s going on?”

“You are adorable when you’re sleepy.” The soldier/Bucky said with a faint smile.

Tony blushed a deep red.

“What? Oh god I was sleep walking again wasn’t I? I thought I stopped doing that years ago.”

“Apparently not, your team is here and I believe your cuteness has attracted their attention as well. I won’t give you up though.”

Bucky tightened his hold again but not too tight to crush the normal man.

“What? Wait how many times have I been sleep walking? Why hasn’t anyone said anything? I must have been annoying everyone.”

“Because you’re so cute.” Loki answered easily making Tony look at him.

“So if I have been…oh god you guys saw me in what I normally sleep in…”

They all grinned.

“It’s one of our favorite things about it.” Bruce answered having had the genius already crawl into his bed once and saw a nice pair of orange lace panties.

“That and the cuddling.” Natasha answered.

“I enjoy both the cuddling and the lace panties.” The ever honest god of thunder answered.

That caught Bucky’s attention as the genius hadn’t been able to strip before he was cuddling the soldier. Bucky moved Tony’s pants to see the panties underneath. Tony yelped in surprise while Bucky slid his fingers over the lovely pink lace.

“I like.”

“Bucky get your hands out of my pants.” Tony whined burying his face in the man’s shirt to hide his embarrassment.

“I could rip your pants off so I can still see that pretty lace and not be in your pants.”

“Leave our Anthony alone.” Thor roared making Tony’s head snap up.

“Excuse me?”

Now Thor was blushing.

“Good going Thor, now you’ve ruined what we had.”

Tony looked at them all confused.

“How many of you have I climbed into bed with?”

“All of us, it’s the best sleep we’ve gotten when your next to us. We take care of you in the morning to.” Natasha answered honestly.

Tony frowned worried and confused.

“And you just let me? I do weird things when sleep walking.”

Steve smiled fondly.

“We know, you climb Thor like a baby koala. It’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“You could rule the world with your cuteness.” Clint said.

“Or destroy it.” Loki added.”

“You’re all crazy but if you haven’t minded why didn’t you just say so?”

“Because you would stop doing your work binges that make you all adorably cute and cuddly.” Bruce answered.

“Ok…you do now I do those because I hate sleeping alone right? Also I’m really clingy and everyone who’s ever experienced how much gets tired of it really fast. Except Rhodey and Pepper but they’re not around all the time.”

“We can’t get tired of it. There’s six of us to share you.” Clint answered.

“Seven with Bucky.” Steve corrected.

“Eight if you count the Other Guy as his own person. He likes being tiny genius’s teddy bear.” Bruce added.

“Wait so you guys are just going to share me and let me be clingy and needy all the time?”

Bucky pulled Tony tighter against him.

“If you’re not clingy with me I will kick Stevie in the dick.”

“Bucky!”

Bucky stuck his tongue out at his old best friend.

“Damn Buck, this is almost as bad as before the war. Stop being a jerk.”

“Not a chance punk.”

“Ok guys I’m super tired. So someone decide who’s cuddling me because I need to go to bed.”

Bucky didn’t leave room for argument as he picked up the genius to keep for himself. The others stared longingly as Bucky took the genius ready to carry him to his penthouse bedroom. Tony had a thought as he told Bucky to wait.

“I get cold when I sleep. So how about I get two cuddle buddies at a time. We can call it team bonding.”

Loki tossed Steve aside who had been closest to the genius and former assassin.

“Very well, onward to sleep then my precious genius.”

Steve was cursing Loki’s name while the god walked away with Bucky and their prize. Steve might have held a grudge if the sleepy genius hadn’t come out for his morning coffee in nothing but Loki’s coat and his pretty lace panties. Loki was grinning at the sight while Bucky was just as much a zombie in the morning and only trailing along due to the siren call of Tony’s bubble butt.

“My friend!” Thor’s voice boomed as he opened his arms ready to let the koala like genius to climb him.

Tony in all his sleep walking glory smiled brightly at the blonde god. He of course expertly climbed Thor while Natasha got him coffee.

“Hehe, I have a tree.” Tony said rubbing against Thor and only stopping when Natasha handed him the mug of life giving liquid.

“Does this make Tony a tree hugger?” Clint pretended to whisper to Steve who face palmed while Bruce struggled to hide a smile.

 

 


End file.
